


Paint the city while it sleeps

by AddictWithAPen



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Artists, Artist Tyrell, Gonna be fluff tbh, Insomnia, M/M, More tags to be added once I go along, Tagger Elliot, f society, regular updates, slow-ish build, trust me its gonna be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictWithAPen/pseuds/AddictWithAPen
Summary: Elliot, also known by his tagger name of "Mr Robot", runs a gang of taggers known by everyone as "f society". His pure passion is to tag the streets of New York city in the hopes the world will begin to give art the appreciation it deserves. That's when he comes across Tyrell, an aspiring artist that is truly dazed by Elliot and his graffiti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't wrote a fic in a good two years and I promise I will stick to this fic because I love the idea ok. I hope you enjoy!

Elliot made his way out of the subway tunnel, black spray paint lacing his fingertips. It was currently 3am deep in the city so the trains had stopped hours ago. Not like he cared about being seen or getting ran over, no, he just liked his privacy to keep his mind busy on nights he cant sleep. His insomnia was getting worse lately, the only way he could be lulled was by the swift strokes on his new graffiti creation and the calming buzz of the spray. 

He ran a tagger gang that called themselves f society. Known to the authorities, the gang met in their hang out by Coney Island once a week to discuss their next project in turning the dull grey landscape of the city into something more striking and inspirational. They hoped their grand creations that littered the city would leave the general public astonished and bewildered into a state of thinking of how important art really in this world. Elliot, also known by his tagger name of “Mr Robot”, hated how the world just passed art by like it was nothing worth paying attention to so in an attempt to make a difference he schemed up f society with the help of his sister Darlene. 

Right now he was making his way back to his apartment wishing that once back home he would be able to find solace in sleep. While halfway there he stumbled upon a homeless guy asleep against the wall of his most proudest work, the red brick displayed the ink of a man in a tuxedo that adorned a mask resembling the monopoly man. There was a metaphor hidden in that piece that Elliot aimed any passer by to detect. As the scene set before him tugged a small smile onto his face, he quickly deposited a five dollar bill into the sleeping man’s cup and went back off in the direction of his home. 

Opening his apartment door he was greeted with the incessant barks of his dog Flipper. Once he tended to Flippers needs he dropped down against his mattress, not bothering to take off his clothes and fell into a restless sleep.

 

He awoke 5 hours later, a cold sweat seeping down his forehead and black smeared sheets from where his hands had bunched them during his nightmare. Looking down at the mess he made he muttered a single “Fuck” before retreating off the bed to his kitchen sink. As soon as his hands were cleaned up he thought fuck it to the mess of his bed, grabbed his spray paint filled backpack and headed out considering he was already dressed in last nights clothes 

Slowing by a newsstand, he glanced down at a neighborhood newspaper noting the bold headlines that read “Local vandals at it again”. This referred to last weeks piece out near Ron’s Coffee created by Elliot himself, the articles written about f society were never pleasant to say the least. Whenever something such as this was published, they always decided to stay low for a while as the authorities would be on high alert. 

Not feeling like completely avoiding tagging today as he usually would in this type of situation, he headed out to an abandoned car park in an unpopular part of the city where no one would ever bother looking. As he found the perfect wall to graffiti once there, he threw off his backpack, picked out the spray paint colors and began on a new work, his mind running wild with ideas. 

An hour later and he was just finishing up on his latest piece. Before him in paint were three young blonde girls all wearing his signature mask, the middle girl sported a red ribbon tied dress finished with lace around the edges while the other two taller girls stood either side of her both in a blue version of said red dress. Feeling proud of what he’d created, he added their f society logo in the bottom corner much like every other piece. When done, he packed up every can of spray paint littering the area he stood back into his backpack and with an ungraceful swing settled it onto his back. 

Hood up, he turned around quickly only for his eyes to be met with a sharp looking blue eyed tall man dressed head to toe in black apart from the exception of his bomber jacket matching the mousy brown of his gelled back hair. The strangers eyes met Elliot’s prompting a question out of him.

“Um, how long have you been stood behind me?” Elliot’s voice ran cold and shaky as the reality of his situation formed him to start panicking. 

The man checked his right wristwatch with a swift motion. 

“About 25 minutes, I was here from the point you started on the masks.” 

The guys voice spoke clear throughout the abandoned car park, managing to slightly echo from his well adjusted volume. Elliot was stood still in shock, unable to focus as his head kept telling him to get out of there before this stranger handed him over to the police or some shit. He had not noticed how close the other man had got until the sound of a throat clearing grabbed his attention.

“Tyrell Wellick,” He extended a hand as though like a peace offering. “Don’t look so scared, I’m not going to call the police on you or anything.”

Elliot slowly and uncertainly took Tyrell’s hand in a form of a light shake.

“Um thanks, I guess?” Not knowing how to reply to a statement like that.

“Besides, I know who you are anyway.” Tyrell continued on.

Elliot’s palms begin to sweat, panic invaded his facial features.

“What do you mean you know who I am?”

“Well as it clearly states on your work you are a part of f society, I am aware you and your gang have tagged places all around the city and the authorities are looking for you. Also by your signature masks I know that your the guy behind the most strikingly influential art I have ever saw in my life.” Tyrell gave a slight smile that seemed to warm Elliot throughout.

“Thanks but I-I’m just a tagger not a professional artist in any way” Elliot looked down, embarrassed by his doubts in himself.

“Oh but you could be,” Tyrell gave a sharp reply. “Listen, I am an artist myself but my work never leaves a a piece of paper whereas you, the entirety of New York city is your canvas where you let everybody know your mark has been made. In no way are you ‘just a tagger’” 

For once in a very long time Elliot felt strong emotion from Tyrell’s words. Just by the way he spoke he could tell that he meant it. Never had anyone before complimented Elliot in such a way or to such extent. Never had he felt so appreciated. Also never had he felt so comfortable with a stranger he’s known for 5 minutes. While processing the compliment, Tyrell took a chance.

“I know you've just met me but I don't suppose you want to go for a coffee, I know a little place down the road that's always empty even at this time.”

Not wanting to pass up an opportunity Elliot reluctantly agreed.

“Sure, m-my names Elliot by the way.” To this Tyrell gave a wide smile in return.

“I’m glad I met you Elliot”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way the inspiration for Tyrell's clothes is from the club scene so y'know imagine him in that (im lowkey tired of Tyrell wearing suits all the time oops). Anyway please leave feedback if you like it or any ways I can improve thanks ! (Fic kinda inspired by The Get Down, what an awesome show that is it needs more appreciation, please watch it)


End file.
